<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Mila's Choker by CybertronianCupid, Mila (CybertronianCupid)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724636">Break Mila's Choker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid'>CybertronianCupid</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/Mila'>Mila (CybertronianCupid)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, CupidsGetFragged, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, break my choker, break the choker challenge, if we consider blow jobs smut I'm new to tagging lol, valveplug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/Mila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask how this all started, I just wanted an excuse to write Mila getting her throat fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>original female character(s)/multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wheeljack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s a fancy new choker, where’d you get it?”</p><p><br/>
That’s not the first comment Mila expected to hear from Wheeljack upon arriving at the Bots’ base, but she shrugs it off. “I had some specially made for this challenge I found out about.”  She tugs gently at the hem of her new crop top which features an arrow pointing up to her neck, the words under it reading ‘Break My Choker’.  She grins cheekily, “Wanna give it a try?”</p><p><br/>
All optics in the base are on her now, but she could care less.  All present are Bots she wouldn’t mind participating in her fun little game.  “C’mon, they’re specially made to stretch super easily and be almost impossible to break.  I knew it wouldn’t be a challenge with a normal choker, so –“</p><p><br/>
She’s stopped when a finger presses to her soft lips, “Don’t gotta explain, Sweetspark, I’ll play your game.”</p><p><br/>
She smiles against him, moving her head just enough to speak, “I just wanted to offer a prize to whoever can break the choker.”</p><p><br/>
Magnus is quick to excuse himself to go on a sudden patrol.  Mila shrugs it off and readies herself on her knees.</p><p>Wheeljack offered to play this game first, and so first he goes.  His spike pressurized pretty quick when she explained her new challenge, but seeing her kneeling in front of him, mouth open and ready has him twitching with anticipation.  The tip meets her tongue first, then her lips.  She hums happily against him, moving her head just enough that the head now sits fully in her mouth.</p><p>He’s no stranger to the warmth of Mila – in more ways than one – but being in her mouth is something else entirely.  She teases the head of his spike with her tongue, swirling it around the tip before giving a firm suck.  He guesses that’s her way of telling him to keep going.</p><p>Tangling his digits of one servo in her hair, he gives a couple of thrusts into her mouth.  She swallows him down without issue.  Moans and curses slip out of his mouth as he gets bolder, more confident about how well she can take his spike.  His unoccupied hand caresses her face for a moment before gripping her face just enough to be able to tilt it up.  The new angle makes it much easier to push in.</p><p>Mila moans softly around him, massaging the bottom of his shaft with her tongue.  She traces every bump and biolight best she can with her mouth so full.  He picks up the pace, thoughts of the choker gone.  Only thoughts plaguing his processor now are of how wet and warm her mouth is, how good it feels around him.  He voices a few of these thoughts to her, earning more lewd moans against his shaft; the vibrations send him reeling, but not enough to make him overload.  Not yet.  He doesn’t want it to be over so soon.</p><p>“Scrap, Mila…” His words sound gruff, a complete contradiction to the pleasure written all over his face.  Mila only chuckles, adjusting her position as her knees are beginning to hurt.  Wheeljack is quick to accommodate this, pushing into her throat at long last.</p><p>The Cupid gags slightly before giving a soft moan.  Tears prick her eyes as her vision unfocuses slightly.  More curses fall from Wheeljack, but she’s hardly focused on those.  Her senses focus solely on the spike she’s drooling on.  She can feel how her throat stretches, the choker stretching ever so slightly with it applies more pressure to the area.  She gets the feeling her neck may be bruised by the end of all this.</p><p>“Scrap…”  He’s getting close.  She can tell, not only in how his fans roar or how desperate the bucking of his hips get but also in the twitching of his spike and how the amount of fluid leaking from it has increased.  It’s surprisingly sweet, she just might get addicted.</p><p>The next time Wheeljack thrusts into her throat, she swallows around him, effectively throwing him over the edge.  He holds her head down on his spike as he overloads, transfluid spilling past her lips, dripping down her jaw, and falling onto her shirt.  He’s a panting mess when he finally pulls out.</p><p>Mila takes a moment to lick what she can off of her face, tugging softly at her choker as she does.  Still intact.  Too bad.  She smiles up at the other three Bots present.  “So,” she gives a smile, “who’s next?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bulkhead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It'ssssss Bulkhead’s turn 😏</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ready, big guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulkhead’s not sure she should be the one asking that.  He’s not even completely certain he should be partaking in this event, as his reputation for being on the destructive side does precede him.  She wiggles her hips just slightly in anticipation, licking those full lips…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All doubts have been forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fat head of his spike presses against her slightly parted lips, and she smiles.  She presses a kiss to the tip, then opens her mouth for him to push in.  He wastes no time in doing so.  She whines ever so slightly at how hard he thrusts in.  They may not be too different in length, but Bulk has got Wheeljack beaten in girth easily.  Her jaw grows a little sore from the stretch, but she knows it’ll go away soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She does her best to accommodate his desperate pace, tilting her head back similar to how Wheeljack had positioned her before.  It makes hitting her throat much easier for the big mech.  After she’s comfortable in her position, Bulkhead takes her face in both hands and holds her still.  She’s not going to be doing much of the work it seems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s hardly opposed when he takes it upon himself to pick up the pace.  She winces a little here and there, but she just has to remind herself to relax her throat and let the mech have his fun; that’s what this is all about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila’s scarcely focused enough to be embarrassed by the sloppy noises filling the base or the mix of drool and pre running down her jaw and neck.  The choker is tight around her neck from how much Bulkhead’s thickness is stretching it.  Her throat’s grown tight, breathing starts to become harder.  She quickly forces herself back enough to remove his spike from her mouth, gasping, teary-eyed.  Spit still connecting her lips and his shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks concerned, as do all watching.  After a couple of deep breaths, Mila gives him a smile.  “Don’t worry too much, just needed to catch my breath.”  With that said, she wraps her lips back around him, sucking greedily until he grabs her face and pushes himself back into her throat.  She’ll just have to suck that overload out of him before he loses control again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tightness of her choker makes it hard to think about much other than how good he’s pounding her throat, but she has to focus.  She moans lewdly against him, knowing those vibrations from that action have to feel good.  Her tongue goes to work on massaging any sensitive spots along the bottom of his spike, and she sucks so softly, really putting those soft, full lips to good use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The change in her behavior gets a clear reaction.  His fans are on full blast, and his moans aren’t soft like they were before.  He’s become quite loud, and Mila can’t help but smirk at this.  Sure he was enjoying himself before, but hearing just how much he’s enjoying her added effort makes it all the more enjoyable for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this rate, she’ll be feeling full for a month.  Maybe two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips stutter when he overloads, completely unable to move, unable to thrust deep when the surge hits.  Mila keeps her lips wrapped around the tip, sucking up as much of the transfluid he’s spilling as she can.  Of course, there’s still a mess all over her face when the mech finally collapses back from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flutter over to Arcee, lashes fluttering as though beckoning her to the organic who’s successfully sucked what looked to be the best overloads those two have ever had right out of them.  “Your turn, ‘Cee.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Those two really did a number on you, huh?” Arcee comments, caressing the Cupid’s soft face.  “I’ll be sure to start slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila smiles softly, leaning her face into the gentle touch, eyelashes fluttering, “I’m not as frail as I look, you don’t have to hold anything back.”  She says it in such a sultry tone that the femme can’t help but blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She positions her spike in front of Mila’s mouth.  It’s nowhere near the size of the other two’s, but the many sections will provide plenty of entertainment for her tongue and lips.  Mila licks her bottom lip in anticipation, giving the head a long lick as well.  Arcee shudders, hips twitching forward.  The Cupid slowly opens her mouth and takes Arcee’s head in, suckling on it softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp of pleasure escapes her.  A servo finds itself buried in Mila’s hair, digits massaging her scalp ever so slightly.  Mila moans at the contact, then hums in a questioning tone when the femme’s other servo grabs along her jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s no question why she does it once she starts rapidly thrusting into Mila’s mouth, though.  Mila’s eyes widen.  She hadn’t expected this kind of response from the usually calm and collected Arcee.  All the same, she holds onto the servo gripping her jaw, her moans and the wet sounds of the spike thrusting into her mouth are so lewd, the stoic Optimus blushes.  Mila tries to keep up and offer the services of her tongue like she did for Bulkhead, but Arcee was too fast.  She’ll really just have to wait this one out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Count her mildly disappointed when Arcee’s spike finds its way out of her mouth, transfluid spilling all over Mila’s face and hair instead.  Mila whines softly, mouth still open, hoping something would have landed in her mouth, but none of it did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arcee’s vents blast, her frame shaking, but the fire in her eyes tells Mila she’s not actually finished yet.  She adjusts her posture, showing her spike is still fully pressurized and leaking transfluid.  After fixing her grip on Mila’s head and jaw, she thrusts in again, hammering away like she hadn’t just overloaded all over the Cupid.  Her stamina is something to behold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila doesn’t even have a chance to taste the transfluid dripping from Arcee’s spike before it’s already back in her throat.  The stretch and strain against her choker hardly there compared to the last two, but Mila finds herself loving the feeling all the same.  It’s a nice semi-break before the final contestant standing in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sectioning of Arcee’s spike feels a little odd rubbing against the Cupid’s tongue, but an enjoyable kind of odd.  Make Mila wonder what it would feel like having her hammer into her in other ways.  The thought alone makes her thighs twitch and rub together, desperate for some friction.  Alas, Arcee is definitely not going to be the one snapping the choker and winning the challenge.  Another time, maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if her stamina is legendary, diving back in after such a powerful overload has left Arcee’s spike very sensitive.  Feeling how Mila tries to suck and swallow around her despite her breakneck pace is almost overpowering of how her lips glide over each bump of her spike.  It doesn’t take long for the second overload to hit, but this time she’s sure to push in deep and give Mila that taste she wanted so bad earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila moans happily, sucking every drop out of Arcee’s spike she can as she pulls out.  She makes sure to lick hard at her slit, prompting another couple of spurts of transfluid to pour into her mouth.  She swallows happily and licks her lips after.  It’s sweet, but there’s a hint of spice in there somewhere, just like Arcee.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>